


Goatbun Week 2k19

by Starborn_Sound



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Goatbun, actually nah im not apologizing, i love two (2) lesbians, sorry it's goatbun week and im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starborn_Sound/pseuds/Starborn_Sound
Summary: I can't believe I'm actually participating in one of these things. This is for @undertalegorls on tumblr, and you can go to @goatbunweek to find more content by multiple people! I'll try to do every day but let's just see how it turns out for now.





	1. Cinnamon

**** Somewhere outside, lightning flashed violently, followed by the booming sound of thunder as rain torrented against the surface world. It took Monsters a while to get used to the dynamic weather of the surface, and most Monsters were still a little scared whenever it happened, but Toriel and QC were safe and dry inside the kitchen of the orphanage they volunteered at. Every month, the two would bake enough desserts to sustain the entire building for weeks; including the famed cinnamon-butterscotch pie and cinnamon bunnies the couple was well-known for. Since Frisk was in another room playing with the other kids, the two bakers were completely alone, save for the hundreds of containers of cinnamon and other baking ingredients and romantic music playlist QC had put on.

Piles of cinnamon bunnies were already lined up, and QC hummed to the music as she took another batch out of the oven. This one, however, had a few oddly shaped cinnabuns in them-- she must have forgotten to shape them before sticking them in the be cooked. She snorted, alerting her wife to the dilemma.

“I think we might both need to take a break,” Toriel concluded, giggling good-naturedly as she took another pie out of her own oven. “That one looks like a snail, don’t you think?”

“Come on, Tor. If we take too long the kids are gonna get impatient! These ones are fine, anyway.”

“I don’t think the kids will notice for a while,” the goat responded. “They’re playing hide-and-seek tag right now and you know how competitive some of them get. Besides, kids are picky. As much as I love snails, I know Frisk doesn’t agree, at least.”

“Hey,” QC complained, mocking being offended. “You take that back! These cinnamon bunnies are perfect in every way!”

“Are they?”

QC stared blankly at her wife for a few seconds before taking the half-empty bottle of cinnamon next to her and dumping it on Toriel’s head.

This, of course, started a cinnamon fight that lasted for about ten minutes and ended with cinnamon stuck all over the couple’s fur like glitter and the two lovebirds leaning against a wall, laughing.

“There’s cinnamon all over your snout,” QC pointed out, booping her wife on the nose.

“I wonder who’s fault that is.”

The bunny burst into laughter at her wife’s snark, before suddenly getting close and kissing her on the lips. “There was also cinnamon on your lips,” QC explained, smirking. “It tasted delicious.”

Frisk, of course, took that time to enter the kitchen, getting the couple’s attention before starting to sign.  _ *Hey Moms, when’s the food going to be- ...you do realize there’s cinnamon everywhere, right? _

The two adults looked at each other and once again burst into giggles before handing their kid some of the finished desserts to take out. It may have been storming hard outside, but the two were warm, happy, and in love, and that’s really all that mattered.

Well, they were also covered in cinnamon, but that was a problem for later.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't like this one as much but that's ok because I still love Them!! anyway the gamer girls go shopping ig

"The surface has absolutely no right to get this hot," QC complained as she walked down the street of the small town. The bunny and her girlfriend, Toriel, were going shopping for new clothes for their first Summer spent on the surface. Since they were freed from the Underground during late September, nobody expected temperatures to get as high as they did, so only the Hotland monsters were prepared for it. QC, used to the cold, snowy weather of Snowdin, wasn't coping well, but Toriel also wasn't doing too good with her thick fur.

"It's about time we went clothes shopping anyway, darling," Toriel responded, scanning the windows of shops for anything she thought either of them would like. "Oh! Look at that pretty purple sundress!"

"You wear purple a lot," QC pointed out, a small blush on her face. They had finally gotten over their mutual pining and began dating a month or two ago, so they were still learning about each other (and falling deeper in love by the  minute).

"It's my favorite color," Toriel admitted. Without any words, the two casually entered the store the sundress was in to look at their items more closely. QC's blush deepend, which Toriel certainly took notice of. It took her a minute to realize why, but she giggled and also blushed a little when she realized it was because her girlfriend's fur was also her favorite shade of deep purple. "It was so long before I saw your beautiful fur, but that's definitely a bonus."

Toriel didn't think her girlfriend's blush could deepen any more, but it did, and QC's head turned away. Toriel giggled, but let the subject drop, and she instead took the dress and a matching purple hat to the counter to buy. 

QC added a beautiful purple necklace to the pile and smiled. "The color suits you, sweetheart. It's royal, but down to earth. And gorgeous, of course."

Toriel grinned before having a friendly conversation with the shopkeeper and buying the outfit. Besides, maybe if their colors matched, everyone would know her beautiful and amazing girlfriend was taken.

If QC brought a matching white sundress, hat, and necklace to be the inverse of the goat's white fur and purple outfit, too, well, nobody had to know.


End file.
